I'll Be Thinking About You Worldwide
by nataliiee-louise
Summary: Lets retry this... Cato was hiding something, hiding it badly but still hiding it. Snippets of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. CLATO. Rating because I'm paranoid.


**AN: HI! So, this is my first fanfic, well, the first one I've posted anyway. So it probably sucks. Please don't hate me for ruining Clato.. :'( But uh... If anyone wants to be my beta that'd be fab, and uhh... ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimerrr~ So, if I owned The Hunger Games Katniss wouldn't be so heartless, would hate Gale and Clato would be ridiculously real. And Finnick wouldn't die... SO I DON'T OWN IT. xx  
**

**-CATO POV-**

"So let me get this straight, you DON'T wanna win the Hunger Games?" Clove asked me, as we sat on the balcony outside the training centre with a cup of hot chocolate. The games were due to start the next day, and for the first time for District 2, I, Cato Pureway, did NOT want to win. I was gonna make sure my district partner, Clove Keller won. That was the only reason I volunteered at the reapings.

**_FLASHBACK-_**

_"Happy hunger Games, and may the odds be EVER in your favour!" our stupid escort Eustacia something-or-other screamed into the microphone, making the mayor visibly flinch. I zoned out of most of the reaping, only zoning back in when the boy next to me pinched my arm as Eustacia was choosing the female tribute. _

_'Not Clove. Not Clove, anyone but Clove.' I chanted mentally. Of course, the odds weren't in my favour that day._

_"CLOVE KELLER!" Eustacia screeched. Shit. I watched Clove walk on stage closely, she was shaking slightly, you could only see it if you looked close enough. _

_"Time for the boys!" This interrupted my internal turmoil._

_"TITUS WINTERS!" A 12 year old. The brother of the female tribute, Cassiopea who died last year. 'Fuck it.'_

_"I volunteer as the male tribute!" I shout, stepping out of the 17 year old section. _

_"OOH YAY! ANY OBJECTIONS?!" Eustacia screamed. Of course not, I scared everyone in the district._

_I walked up towards the stage before the peacekeepers reached me and strutted onto the stage confidently._

_"Whats your-"_

_"Cato Pureway." I say, cutting her off._

_"Your tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games everyone, Clove Keller and Cato Pureway!" Eustacia says, after Clove and I shake hands, pulling us into the justice building to say our goodbyes._

_As I sit in the plush room I think up a plan to protect Clove, I'm interrupted by a small body flying at me and arms fixing around my neck. Kendall, my little brother. _

_"DONWT GOW CAYTOW! DOWNT LEAF US!" he screams, sobbing into my shirt._

_"Oh Kendall I'm sorry. I have to go, to protect the girl I like, just like you'd protect Melissa." I tell him, wrapping my arms around him and rocking him softly._

_"Look buddy, you gotta do something for me. You gotta look after mommy okay? Keep her safe til I get back?" I ask him softly._

_"OWKAY." he says, still crying slightly. The door opens and a peacekeeper walks in, ready to escort Kendall out. _

_"Stay safe alright buddy, I love you." I whisper in his ear as he gets taken away from me._

_**END FLASHBACK.-**_

"Oh god Cato, Eustacia is coming, we gotta go!" Clove whispers, breaking me out of my memories.

"Alight, she won't be as mad if she only finds one of us, go hide behind that plant." I tell her, just in time she ducks out of the way as Eustacia walks out.

"MR PUREWAY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?! YOU HAVE A BIG DAY TOMORROW!" She screams.

"Bloody hell woman! You're gonna wake up all of Panem with that screaming! I couldn't sleep so I ordered a Hot Chocolate from an Avox and came out here to relax. Thank you for undoing that." I snap, conveniently leaving out the fact that I had been taking to Clove, who was hiding behind a large bush.

"I apologise Mr Pureway, but you must be getting some rest for tomorrow."

"I was about to head off when I finish my drink ma'am." I tell her. This seems to satisfy her as she totters off and yells at an Avox to get her a drink. Clove then sneaks out from behind the bush and grins.

"Great thinking Cato, but I suppose we'll have to go now to appease the beast." she tells me, smiling and walking off.

"Night Clove." I call.

**-JUMP TO TRACKER JACKERS-**

"How does it feel to be BURNED Fire Girl?!" Clove taunts, we'd successfully treed Katniss Everdeen and she had been burnt by the fire the Gamemakers had given us and Clove was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Glimmer, take first watch." I say lying down in my sleeping bag.

"But it'll ruin my complexion. Make Clove do it." she snaps.

"Look bitch, I told you to take first watch, if you don't like it, you're pretty much breaking the alliance and I'll kill you.  
Simple as." I reply darkly. She glares at me and rolls her eyes but takes the watch anyway. 6 hours later I'm woken up for the watch I share with Clove. I pack up my supplies as I'll be up until we leave the camp and sit next to Clove at the base of the tree and start a conversation. About midway through the watch we're interrupted by buzzing. I look up to see a slightly glittering nest fall towards us. Tracker Jackers.

"EVERYONE UP. ITS A TRACKER JACKER NEST. RUN! TO THE LAKE! THE LAKE!" I shout, taking Clove's hand and sprinting towards the lake. When we get there I notice 2 things. 1) We're missing Glimmer. 2) We've lost Lover Boy.

"Where are the other 2?!" I shout.

"Glimmer's dead. Lover Boy is gone." Marvel tells us flatly. 'Maybe I'm not the only one who felt something for my fellow district partner.' I thought, noticing how the light had dimmed in his eyes.

**-CLOVE vs KATNISS vs THRESH-**

**-CLOVE POV-**

"Wanna blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I taunt, tracing Katniss' lips with my sharpest knife. "After all, I promised Cato that if I caught you to give everyone a good show, just like we did when we killed your little ally. what was her name again? Prue? No? OH. RUE." I smirk. Just as I go to kill her I'm pulled off by a large force,

"YOU KILL THAT LITTLE GIRL?! YOU KILL HER?!" D11 screams in my face, I start to stutter, scared as I am thrown against the Cornucopia.

"CATO. CATO. CATO!" I scream, even though I know its pointless.

"CLOVE?! Clove I'm coming!" I hear him yell. But he's too far away to save me this time.

"You better run now Fire Girl." D11 says as he swings a rock towards me. 'Great. A D2 tribute killed by a rock. Perfect.' I think as D11 and D12 run away. Then Cato's there, just missing the chance to save me.

"Clove? Clove, don't leave me. Stay with me! CLOVE. you can't go, I love you!" he cries.

"I'm sorry Cato. I love-" I vaguely hear a canon and a scream of rage and agony, then **nothing.**

**CATO POV-**

'She's gone. Forever.' I think sadly as a lone tear slips down my cheek. I scream in frustration and run off to where I know 11 is hiding.

**-JUMP TO CORNUCOPIA-**

I had just killed 11 and gone to the lake to wash his blood off of my body when I heard it. The growling. The mutts. I immediately took off running, soon joined by the lovers and began climbing the cornucopia. they both seemed to have the same idea and scrambled up the side. I slid to the floor to catch my breath when I heard Lover Girl scream.

"PEETA. Oh my god its the other tributes. That's Glimmer. And RUE!" she screams. I look over the side of the cornucopia and see she's right. I see Clove at the back going at the biggest mutt, which I assume is the D11 male mutt.

-lol just got shot down lol-

This pain is unlike anything I'd ever experienced, it was burning and freezing at the same time, along with being able to feel the blood leave my body, 10 times worse than normal. I don't know why, but I felt that this was the right moment to talk about my life, in my last moments, even though all of Panem could hear me.

"Mom, I'm sorry I wasn't the best son, I wish I could change how I acted. I'm so sorry. Kendall, I speak to you now, I'm sorry I broke my promise, I wish I hadn't, but I couldn't help it. You're gonna have to be strong for mommy, she's gonna need you more than ever now. I love you. LOVER GIRL. I speak to YOU now, help me, let me go, let me be with the one **_I_** love now. Please?" I finish, I see her head poke over the side and raise her bow.

"I'm coming Clove." I whisper as the arrow hits me.

**END.**

**AN: Please tell me if there's any mistakes... R&R?  
**

**-Nat x  
**


End file.
